Someday
by Gemna
Summary: With their dearest friends in tow, Minako and Rei return to Greece for another visit. Sequel to Not Today.


**Author's Note**: The following story contains a great deal of sweetness, sap, and fluff. If you seek none of these things, I suggest you click away from this tale post-haste! If these things are to your liking, then read on, friend!

Also, a portion maaaaybe possibly kind of borders on M-rated, but again, the site likes to hide those stories from the publish feed and that makes me sad. You were warned.

**Someday**

"Wow, this is where we're staying?" Makoto asked as the cab arrived at the Grecian seaside villa. It was an impressive building that somehow managed to look ancient, yet completely new. Timeless, Rei had called it when she had first seen it. Minako agreed wholeheartedly with the description. Being in Greece was a lot like stepping back in time.

"This is it," Minako said, answering Makoto's question, as Rei paid their cab fare. The group clambered out of the cramped car to extract their luggage from the trunk. "Rei and I have stayed here before. There's lots of space. You'll each have a room to yourself—oh, and there's the most incredible terrace—it's right above the sea—"

"I can already hear the waves," Ami said, closing her eyes. "This is going to be so wonderful. Thank you again for inviting us, Minako-chan, Rei-chan."

Usagi and Makoto nodded their own thanks enthusiastically, clutching their suitcases.

"Can we go inside? I'm so hungry!" As Usagi spoke, her stomach growled loudly, proving her point. Two plush cats poked their heads out of her shoulder bag, looking irritated.

"Are we allowed to talk now?" Luna grumbled as Artemis shook a scrap of paper from the top of his head.

Rei grinned. "Yes, Luna. And there's a good place nearby that we can get something to eat. Let's drop off our things first, then we'll go, okay, Usagi?"

O~O~O~O

Hours later, long after their friends had gone to bed, Rei, clad in a sleeveless nightshirt, leaned beside the large open window of the room that she and Minako had claimed for themselves. A pale crescent moon shone shone distantly, filling the room with a cool blue light. She fiddled absent-mindedly with the delicate gold chain she wore around her neck as she listened to the waves breaking upon the shore far below.

Rei smiled as gentle arms slipped around her waist from behind, and a tender kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Nervous about tomorrow, Reiko?" Minako pressed another kiss to Rei's bare shoulder.

"Only because Makoto might kill us about the flowers." Chuckling softly, she covered Minako's hands with her own. "We did pay for her trip though, so perhaps she'll be in a forgiving mood."

Minako giggled. "We'll just make sure to buy lots of fancy bouquets from her when Usagi has the baby."

Rei blinked, turning slightly to look at Minako. "U-Usagi's pregnant? How d'you—did she tell you? She hasn't said a word to me—"

"Me neither. But I've been noticing a few things since we left Japan."

"Such as?"

"She's only been drinking water, for one. For another, I thought she was going to murder that smoker earlier at the restaurant. Where, by the way, she didn't have a drop of alcohol. Unlike Ami and Makoto, I might add."

Rei snickered, but was still skeptical. "Well, I didn't have anything to drink either, Mina. And I was about ready to stab that guy myself, honestly. Not only was he blowing smoke all over the place, he was being really rude to everyone!" Rei shuddered, remembering the way the man kept leering at people and making comments. As Minako had taught her some Greek the first time they'd visited the country, Rei had understood many of the man's words. None of them had been polite. "If our waiter hadn't forcibly ejected him, I might have."

Making a face, Minako nodded. "I know. He was a real idiot. But I'm sure Usagi is pregnant. She had fruit instead of cake for dessert earlier. Remember?"

Rei's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, you're right. She _is_ pregnant!"

Minako giggled again and hugged Rei close. "I told you so, love." Her breath tickled Rei's neck as she sighed quietly. "Do you think our friends have any idea why we're really here?"

"I doubt it. I don't know if you've noticed, but you and I are pretty good at keeping secrets." Rei turned in Minako's embrace and reached up to touch the thin, golden necklace that was identical to her own. She felt her cheeks flush with delight as Minako's eyes rose to meet hers. There was a glimmer of mischief and desire in them when Minako took hold of Rei's hand and moved it slowly downwards, bringing it to rest between the curves of her chest. Feeling her pulse increase at the contact, Rei grasped Minako's free hand and imitated the gesture, smiling as her lover's cheeks reddened. She leaned forward and lightly brushed their lips together.

"Let's go to bed, Mina," she whispered.

O~O~O~O

Rei descended the tiled staircase, following the scent of breakfast in the air. The group had gone to a small market after visiting the restaurant the previous day, as the villa had no food to speak of. Makoto had offered to handle the cooking during their stay as her thanks for the trip. It was an offer Rei and Minako had been more than happy to accept, given how skilled their friend was in the kitchen.

"Morning, Rei-chan!" Makoto glanced up with a wave before turning her attention back to the task at hand. She had opened the doors that led to the terrace, letting a warm breeze blow in. Rei could nearly taste the sea.

"Morning, Mako-chan. Are the others still in bed?"

Makoto shook her head. "Ami's just keeping an eye on Usagi. She was sick when she woke up this morning. Too much excitement last night, I suppose." She mimed a drinking motion and chuckled.

Rei had to fight to keep her expression neutral as she sat down at the small wooden table. Morning sickness. She made a mental note to never make any bets against Minako in the future. "I hope she'll be all right. There's an old shrine that Minako and I were planning to take you guys to later. It's really beautiful—and there's a lagoon near it that's great for swimming in." Among other things, she added to herself, remembering the first time Minako had taken her there.

"She should be okay. She was already feeling better when I came down to start cooking. Where's Minako?"

"She's taking a shower."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't join her, Rei-chan."

Rei's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Makoto!"

The other woman grinned good-naturedly. "What? It's not like we don't know what goes on. You two are practically married. Here." She brought Rei a loaded plate, failing to notice that Rei had gone even redder. "There's coffee, but I can make tea if you'd prefer."

Rei took a bite of the omelette Makoto had concocted. "Mmm, Mako-chan, if we buy you another trip someplace, will you come cook for us all the time?"

"Your offer is a tempting one, but you'd have to buy a ticket for Motoki too. I think he was a bit put out that I came here without him." She cracked a few more eggs into a bowl.

"Oh, you can make it up to him when you get back." Rei smirked meaningfully.

"Rei-chan!" Makoto turned pink. "You—I—"

"What? It's not like we don't know what goes on!"

The two women burst out laughing as Minako appeared in the kitchen. Luna and Artemis followed close behind. Rei's pulse quickened more than it usually did at the sight of Minako.

"Okay, what did I miss?" she asked, making a beeline for the coffeepot and pouring herself a sizeable mug of the beverage.

"Rei-chan is making dirty jokes," Makoto grumbled.

Rei nearly choked on the mouthful she'd just taken. She swallowed, barely chewing first. "You started it, Mako-chan!" she said indignantly.

Minako sipped her coffee and took a seat beside Rei. "Remind me how old you two are? Where're Ami-chan and Usagi?"

"Usagi wasn't feeling well this morning." Rei gave Minako a significant look. "She was sick."

"Oh no, that's too—oh. Oh!" Minako's eyes were dancing as Makoto brought her a plate. "Oh, really."

"Wait, what do you two know that we don't?" Artemis asked, hopping onto the table.

"Thanks, Mako-chan. Well, we don't _know_ anything, Artemis, but we think Usagi might be—"

Rei shushed them when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Ami-chan, I'm fine, really! I guess I ate something last night that didn't agree with me. Mm, something smells really good!"

From the way Usagi bounded into the kitchen, one would have never known that she had been sick earlier. Ami was watching her very carefully. Rei thought she caught a glimmer of sudden understanding in her friend's expression. Unsurprising, really, since the woman was a doctor. Her eyes darted to Rei's, questioning. Rei nodded once, almost imperceptibly. Ami hurriedly clamped a hand over her delighted smile.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, flipping another omelette onto a plate. "Too much to drink last night?"

Usagi pouted and sat down across from Rei and Minako. "I only had water, Mako-chan! Be nice! What are we going to do today, Minako-chan? Anything special?"

Rei's stomach began to quiver at the innocent question. She tried to swallow another bite of omelette. Her nerves flared to life as Minako took hold of her free hand.

"There's a place we'd like to show you that we found the first time we came here. It's not far, but it'll get warm on the walk. I'd put on something light, Usagi. That new sundress you showed me earlier would be good. Does that work for everyone?"

Everyone nodded their assent as they tucked into breakfast.

Too anxious to eat any more, Rei soon excused herself upstairs to dress. Minako was not long in following her.

"Are you ready?" she asked when they'd changed, and grasped Rei's hands in her own.

Raising Minako's hands to her lips, Rei kissed them both. "Completely."

O~O~O~O

"Is it much further, Minako-chan?" Makoto asked, helping a panting Usagi up the old stone steps. "We'll need to take a break soon, otherwise." She adjusted the small shoulder bag that Luna and Artemis were travelling in. "I don't see why you two can't walk." she added grumpily.

"You try wearing fur in this heat," Luna grumbled back.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," Rei replied, clutching Minako's hand as they climbed. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. "This will be well worth the trip. How're you doing, Ami-chan?"

The bespectacled woman wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her forehead. "I'm glad you suggested wearing a sundress. I'd be boiling alive otherwise. It's really very warm here." She pulled out a small bottle of water from her own shoulder bag and offered it to Usagi, who accepted it gratefully. "I like the dresses you two are wearing, by the way. Though I'm not sure white is the best colour for going exploring."

Rei and Minako exchanged a glance. "We're not going exploring," Rei said.

They crested the hill and the small shrine they were bound for came into view. The ancient stone was surrounded by lush greenery and sweet-smelling wildflowers. The grass was long where it had not been worn down by travellers. Even so high up, the ocean could still be heard.

Ami was perplexed. "...Well—then, what are we doing—"

"Hey, there's someone here," Makoto commented as a wizened old woman appeared and approached the small group. "We aren't trespassing, are we?"

Minako shook her head. Rei could feel her hand trembling. Or perhaps it was her own.

"She's expecting us, Mako-chan."

"Expecting us? For what?"

The old woman said something in Greek, and Minako answered her softly.

"What—what'd she say?" Usagi wheezed, clutching a stitch in her side.

Rei tugged on the delicate gold chain she wore around her neck, pulling the small object dangling from it into view. Minako did the same.

There was a collective gasp from their friends as Rei spoke.

"She—asked us if we brought the rings."

Despite her nerves, Rei nearly laughed at the looks on their friends' faces.

They'd really had _no_ idea.

The old woman smiled and beckoned them forward.

O~O~O~O

The ceremony was a simple one, but beautiful.

While their most beloved friends looked on, Rei and Minako exchanged their rings, their words, and their love as the aged priestess made them as one, in heart, mind, body, and soul. The kiss they shared was the most unbelievable one they'd had yet, and Rei was certain that, at that moment, she and Minako were the only thing holding the other upright.

When they eventually broke the kiss and opened their eyes, the priestess had vanished into the surrounding trees. Their friends had not seen her leaving.

"Hey, where did she go?" Usagi asked, looking around in amazement. "Why didn't she stay?"

"A priestess' work is never done, Usagi." Rei grinned. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around Minako. "Believe me, I know."

There was a sudden, brief silence, punctuated only by the sounds of the distant waves and birdsong.

"MINAKO-CHAN! REI-CHAN!" Usagi dove at the two women, hugging them ecstatically. "I'M TOO HAPPY TO CALL YOU MEAN FOR HIDING THIS FROM US!"

Ami, Makoto, and the two cats were quick to join in the congratulatory embrace. Artemis wept unabashedly from where he perched on Minako's shoulder, tears dripping from his whiskers, while Luna admired their golden wedding bands.

"When the hell did you even get engaged?" Makoto demanded, slack-jawed with surprise.

"Er—at your wedding, actually, Mako-chan." Rei felt herself reddening at the wide-eyed stares she received.

"Sorry you didn't get to do our flowers," Minako added, looking a bit guilty.

Makoto waved off the comment and hugged the two women again. "I think I'll get over it. We need to celebrate this!"

"I—have just the thing, actually," Ami said, stepping back and opening her shoulder bag. She pulled out a small bottle of champagne and some glasses. "I packed this with the lunch so we could celebrate our trip."

"Leave it to our genius to come prepared!" Makoto seized the bottle and set about opening it. "And to think I was complaining about lugging those two! They're way heavier than they look!" She gestured to Luna and Artemis, who still perched on the couple's shoulders.

The cats exchanged a grin. "We might have stuck a brick or two in the bottom of your bag when your back was turned," Artemis said.

"What?" Makoto looked outraged as the cork shot out of the bottle, and the bubbly substance began spilling down her arm. "Ah, dammit!"

Ami quickly took hold of the bottle and began to fill one of the glasses.

"The goddess is demanding her share," Minako giggled, resting her head on Rei's shoulder. She accepted a proffered glass from Ami.

"Which goddess is that?" Ami asked, filling another and passing it to Rei.

"Well, that's obvious," Usagi said, hastily passing the glass she had just received to Makoto. "The goddess of love, right? ...What?"

Rei laughed. Usagi's rare but always spot-on perception never failed to amaze her. "It's nothing, Usagi. You're right. This shrine is dedicated to Aphrodite."

Minako spoke up as Usagi waved away another glass. "How come you're not having any champagne, Usagi?"

Rei had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling at the false innocence that was laced through Minako's question.

Usagi turned bright pink. "Er—I—well—it's not that I don't want to—I—I just—I can't—b-because I'm—I'm—"

"Congratulations, Usagi." Minako raised her glass. "When are you due?"

Makoto gasped hugely. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She looked at Rei and Ami's unsurprised, but smiling faces. "Am I the only one who had no idea?"

Luna and Artemis' eyes were enormous. "You're not the only one, Mako-chan," they both said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

After a few minutes, Minako glanced at Rei. "Y'know, I think we should take you guys to the lagoon now." There was an impish gleam in her eyes. "The day's gotten pretty warm."

Rei grinned. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Minako was planning.

They finished their champagne and led the group further uphill, just past the Shrine. Pushing aside some large, leafy branches that concealed a small pathway, they made their way carefully downwards through the forest. Soon they were rewarded by the sight of a large, turquoise lagoon.

"Oh, wow! It's so beautiful!" Usagi cried as she, Ami, and Makoto dashed past Rei and Minako to take a better look. They stood side by side and dropped their bags, oblivious to the devilish smiles that the newlywed couple exchanged.

Makoto turned to face them. "Is it really okay to swim in here?"

In response, Rei and Minako stepped forward and shoved their friends at the water. Indignant yelling rang out through the forest before there was a mighty splash.

"I guess that's a yes," Luna chuckled, crawling free from Makoto's shoulder bag. She shrieked as Artemis casually nudged her into the lagoon.

"So how's the water?" Minako hollered as their friends reappeared, soaked through.

Usagi pushed her sodden bangs out of her face. "That was mean, you guys!"

"Would it make you feel better if I pushed Rei in too, Usagi?" Minako gripped Rei's arms and tugged her towards the edge.

"Minako!" Rei grabbed her wife around the waist. "If I go in, you're coming with me!"

Minako smirked. "Is this any way to treat your bride?"

"Is this any way to treat yours?" Rei smirked right back.

Rei felt something fuzzy bump into her leg. "I'll settle this." She and Minako toppled into the water together.

"Nice one, Artemis!" Makoto cheered as Rei and Minako broke through the surface, laughing loudly. Ami and Usagi applauded the plush cat when he took a bow.

"Thank you, thank y—uh oh." Artemis froze when a thoroughly drenched Luna climbed onto the shore, looking completely livid.

Minako giggled. "Uh, Artemis? I'd run if I were you." Her arm slipped around Rei's waist and pulled her close. Rei returned the embrace, laughing at the white cat's predicament.

"This is the strangest wedding reception I've ever been to," Ami commented, shaking droplets from her glasses. Artemis ran past on the shore, howling for mercy as Luna gave chase. "But definitely fun."

"I agree!" Makoto said, as she and Usagi playfully splashed one another. "What are you guys doing for a wedding feast?"

"Er—" Minako and Rei looked at one another.

"We—um—well, we didn't think of that, actually, Mako-chan," Rei said sheepishly.

Makoto's jaw dropped. The effect was quite comical as a large wave of water from Usagi hit her. "You didn't—Oh! I'll make it for you!" She grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her towards the shore. "Usagi-chan! Ami-chan! Let's go! We have some cooking to do!"

Usagi looked panicked. "But, Mako-chan, you know I can't cook very well!"

"You can set the table, then. C'mon! We'll give these two some privacy."

Rei felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment—both from the offer and the suggestive remark. "M-Makoto—y-you don't have to do that—" She broke off abruptly as Minako's hand slid down to rest just below her waistline.

Makoto winked and hoisted herself out of the lagoon. She put out her arms and snatched up Artemis and Luna as they both ran past. Luna tried to fight her way free, swiping her paws in the air, trying to reach Artemis.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" she snarled. "I'm gonna drag him down to the sea and let the sharks have at him!"

Artemis cowered in the crook of Makoto's other arm. "I think I'd rather face the sharks," he whimpered. Rei could feel Minako shaking with mirth beside her.

Luna let out a long stream of curses and continued wrestling against Makoto's strong grip.

"Easy, you. Jeez. Usagi, where did she pick up such language?"

Usagi clambered onto the shore and offered a hand to Ami. "Uh, from you, I think, Mako-chan."

Rei bit back a snort when Makoto's face turned bright red. "She's got you there, Makoto."

Luna halted her tirade and huffed in annoyance. "Oh, please. I picked it up from him." She pointed an accusing paw at Artemis. "Where _he _picked it up, I couldn't say."

The tiniest of snickers escaped Minako. Rei had to struggle valiantly to keep from roaring with laughter. She had a fairly good idea as to where Artemis had learned the words. She darted a glance at her wife, who grinned a bit guiltily when their eyes met.

Abruptly, Minako's expression filled with a definite glimmer of want.

"I think that's our cue to leave, guys." Ami's voice was soft, but amused.

Rei barely noticed the sounds of their friends' departure, she was so enraptured by what she saw in Minako's gaze. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes bright... she was so beautiful.

Eventually the silence of the forest descended upon them.

"D'you—remember the first time we were here?" Rei asked quietly.

Minako moistened her lips and nodded. "The details are a bit hazy though, Reiko." She slid the hand that had been resting on Rei's shoulder down to where the sundress' wet material clung to the contours of her chest. Rei's breath quickened under the touch. "Could you refresh my memory?"

Rei nodded as her hands descended past Minako's hips and found the hem of her sundress. Seizing hold, she pulled it over Minako's head, leaving her in only her undergarments. Even immersed in the cool water, Rei felt herself grow warm all over as Minako reached beneath the lagoon's surface to help her remove her own dress. She cast the sopping wet clothing aside before her mouth latched hungrily onto Rei's.

Rei was quick to remove everything that still shielded the rest of Minako from her. At the same time, she felt deft fingers sliding the thin material that covered her hips downwards. She broke the kiss, panting slightly as she kicked away the last of her clothes, and stepped back to admire Minako's gorgeous figure through the shimmering water. Minako did the same, staring at Rei's nakedness with a deep desire in her eyes.

They grasped hold of one another and resumed their feverish kisses. Minako's fingers slid into Rei's wet hair, while her lips and tongue met Rei's with incredible vigour.

Rei's hand, which had been cupping Minako's cheek, slipped beneath the cool water, stopping to caress her wife's soft curves before descending lower still. Minako made a noise of pleasure against Rei's mouth, and her leg rose to wrap around the body that pressed so closely against her. Rei's other arm crept around Minako's hips. She tightened her hold, steadying herself as she began to touch her wife with more depth and intensity.

Minako gasped and moved her lips to Rei's neck. Her breathing was already far from even as she clutched Rei's back, her fingertips digging into the skin. Every nerve ending in Rei's body thrilled with shivers as Minako's voice whispered in her ear, begging her not to stop. Rei was delighted to comply. She dipped her head to press a heated kiss to Minako's shoulder, tasting the wet skin. She felt Minako's breath hitch in her chest and increased her pace. Minako's other leg was wrapped around Rei now, as her body arched into Rei's, and a cry of ecstasy escaped her. Completely spent, for the moment at least, she slumped against Rei, who nearly tumbled backwards into the deeper water.

Still gasping for breath, Minako leaned back to look Rei in the eyes. Meanwhile, Rei moved her now unoccupied hand back to Minako's hip. She was unable to resist leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Minako's lips.

"Did—did that refresh your memory any, Mina?"

Rei could feel Minako trembling slightly as she found her footing again. "A few times—Reiko." She smiled blissfully as Rei's cheeks flushed with heat. "That was incredible."

Rei ducked her head, feeling oddly shy all of a sudden. "You're incredible, Minako."

Minako ran her fingertips through Rei's damp hair, smiling. "D'you—remember what happened next?"

Rei could recall every delicious detail with perfect clarity. She slowly wrapped her leg around Minako's hip and met her smouldering stare.

"Refresh my memory."

O~O~O~O

When they collected their sodden clothing and put it on the shore to dry off, Rei joked that there wasn't much point in taking such action since, at the rate they were going, they would never manage to leave the lagoon. Minako silenced her with a mind-shatteringly intense kiss and their lovemaking quickly resumed.

As a result, their clothing was bone-dry when Rei noticed the sky beginning to turn pink with the oncoming sunset, and suggested that perhaps they should head back and see what Makoto had prepared for dinner.

"It's funny," Minako commented, giving Rei's hand a squeeze as they made their way back down the stone steps. "Traditionally, the events of the wedding night happen at night. Not that I'm complaining, of course."

Rei laughed and turned to Minako, halting on the steps to take her other hand. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the way the light of the setting sun hit her wife's skin, making her even more radiant.

"Since when d'you care about being traditional, Minako?"

Minako leaned forward. "I don't. As long as we still get our wedding night too."

"Done."

Their lips had barely touched when Usagi's familiar voice rang out. "There they are, Luna!" Way down at the foot of the steps, Usagi waved excitedly, with Luna perched on her shoulder. "We were starting to wonder if you were ever coming back!" she said, hugging them when they reached her. "Perfect timing too—everything's nearly ready!" Her eyes danced with excitement as she led them back to the villa.

Makoto grinned at the sight of them when they stepped through the open doorway. "We're just about set. Go on and wash up—but be sure to come back before sunrise, okay?"

It took a great deal of willpower to obey their friend's command, especially when they were behind the closed door of their bedroom, but somehow Rei and Minako managed to clean up and make it back downstairs, where they were greeted with the fragrant scent of dinner and numerous wildflowers.

It seemed that Usagi and Ami had been put on decorating duty, as colourful blooms led them out to the terrace where Makoto had laid out a sumptuous spread. Rei hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw it. In fairness, she'd been otherwise occupied for most of the day.

The sun appeared to be sinking into the sea as a single point of light appeared in the darkening sky.

"Venus," Minako whispered, gripping Rei's hand tighter. Rei squeezed back, smiling. Perhaps they might do some stargazing later.

O~O~O~O

Long after the night had fallen, Rei was still marvelling at their friends' efforts as she leaned against the railing of the villa's terrace. They truly had outdone themselves. The whole day had been completely wonderful. She was never, ever going to forget it.

Rei closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm Mediterranean breeze, and waited for Minako to join her.

The others had long since gone to bed, having planned on making an early excursion into one of the nearby cities the next day to give the newlyweds some more time to themselves. A smile crept onto Rei's face. She was quite looking forward to it.

The thousands of stars that filled the sky very nearly obscured the moon, they were so bright. Their light reflected off of the slim, golden band that adorned her left hand. Rei's smile grew even wider at the sight of it. She turned her gaze back to the heavens and tried to find a familiar red gleam, the distant world Minako had shown her one memorable night at Hikawa Shrine.

It was under the stars that everything had begun.

Rei was soon distracted from her search by warm breath tickling her ear.

"D'you think they'll ever recover from the shock?"

Rei turned away from the rail to take Minako into her arms. She chuckled softly and kissed her wife on the lips. "I honestly thought Usagi was going to have a heart attack when she realized what was going on. Not a good idea for someone in her condition."

Rei could still hardly believe the day had actually happened. Usagi was going to be a mother. She and Minako were married. It all felt like some incredible dream.

"At least she didn't terrify the countryside when she started squealing after," Minako giggled, wrapping her arms around Rei's neck. "She very nearly scared _me_."

Rei grinned and rested their foreheads together. "Thunderstorms aside, I didn't think you were scared of anything, love."

Minako's hand moved to Rei's hair and stroked it gently. "Actually, Reiko, I—I'm really scared that any minute I'm going to wake up." She pulled back and looked at Rei with glistening eyes. "Tell me that this is real."

Rei felt her own eyes begin to sting. "It's real, Mina. I promise." She leaned forward and tried to put all the love she felt for the woman in her arms into the kiss, holding her as close as she could.

Minako clung to Rei, returning the kiss with equal passion, as the sea crashed against the shore below them.

"I love you," Rei whispered, when their mouths eventually parted. She was rather short of breath.

"I love you too, Reiko," Minako breathed as her eyelashes fluttered open. "I think we should go inside."

Rei nodded her agreement as a streak of light above them caught her attention. They both looked up just before the shooting star gleamed and vanished. There was amazement all over Minako's face.

"You should make a wish, Minako," Rei murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "Wishes on shooting stars are supposed to always come true."

Minako's smile was dazzling as she began to pull Rei towards the villa.

"I already have everything I want."

~o~o~

**Author Notes II:** If you are now a puddle of goo... my work here is done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
